Looking For Love
by CappuccettoRosso
Summary: Shin has a pop song stuck in his head; Kumiko is not blushing dammit; someone's eyeglasses get broken. It's just a regular night in.


**Looking For Love**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta**: None

**Universe**: Manga

**Pairing(s)**: Sawada Shin / Yamaguchi Kumiko

**Genre(s):** Humor; Romance

**Warning(s)**: Adult Situations; Off-Screen Sex; Hints to _Vol. 8_, Ch. 7 & 8

**Disclaimer**: _Gokusen _in the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing the characters for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note**: Written for the CottonCandy_Bingo prompt: _glasses._

_Summary: Shin has a pop song stuck in his head; Kumiko is not blushing dammit; someone's eyeglasses get broken. It's just a regular night in._

* * *

_After a long nap,_

_the cat yawns, rises and goes out_

_looking for love._

_-Issa_

* * *

"Do you even need these?"

Shin didn't look away from the TV: "Obviously." He idly flipped the channel and yawned, stretching luxuriously. He had taken a short nap after several hours of hard studying. He had woken up to find Kumiko in his apartment, take-out warm and ready for him to eat.

Kumiko looked at the reading glasses from all angles, even held them up to peer through the lens. Her vision blurred a little; she blinked. "Why…?"

There was a variety show on, and a girl-pop group singing on stage. The camera zoomed in on one of the singers and she swiveled her hips sexily, giving the audience a saucy wink. If the girl kept moving like that, then everyone was going to know what color underwear she had on. Shin watched, oddly hopeful.

Beside him, Kumiko huffed. "Oi, stop leering at her."

"If you wore skirts that short, I would leer at you instead."

Kumiko blushed, even as she scowled. "Pig." She twirled the glasses by one of the arms slowly.

Shin turned to look at her then; he smiled slowly, utterly sensual. The blush on Kumiko's cheeks became scorching. She rubbed her face with a hand, trying to will the blood to go away. It didn't work, of course.

"What, you have great legs," Shin said lightly. That had been a pleasant surprised, as had everything else he had uncovered beneath her jumpsuit. Those shapeless things hid a lot. "And you are going to break those." Shin tried to reach for his reading glasses, but Kumiko moved them out of reach.

Shin sighed. "So childish…" He settled back down and went back to watching the stupid show. The girls hadn't stopped singing; apparently, they were asked to do an encore. How dull…

Shin flipped the channel. He perked up when he saw there was a wrestling match on.

"Oi. I was watching that," Kumiko said, though her eyes shone with interest at the match. She smiled reflexively when one of the fighters got clotheslined. It was finely executed.

"I thought you didn't want me to ogle those girls."

"Yeah, but I like their song."

Shin shot her a disgusted look. "Since when did you like pop music?"

Kumiko crossed her arms defensively. "I don't. I just like that one song."

"It's stupid and trite and it gets stuck in my head." He thought for a moment and then grumbled: "It's in my head already. Dammit…"

"It's about love," she found herself saying weakly. Kumiko blushed at her own awkwardness. She ducked her head, hoping to hide her blush.

"You're blushing," Shin said unnecessarily. He reached over and poked her on the cheek. The skin was warm under his fingertip. Shin smiled, even when Kumiko slapped his hand away. "How cute…"

"No, I'm not," Kumiko snapped. She covered her cheeks with both hands. The heat beneath her palms increased as her blush did. "It's just warm in here. I'm hot."

"Indeed," Shin drawled with a raised eyebrow. He carelessly threw the remote control to the side, not caring when it slid off the bed and landed on the floor with a muted clatter. Shin reached for her, making Kumiko squeak. "Let's make you hotter."

"Wait!"

They wrestled for a moment, and then suddenly, there was a small crack. They froze and shifted to see Shin's reading glasses bent at an awkward angle, one of the lenses popped out. Shin sighed, Kumiko looked guilty; he threw the broken thing to the floor with as much care as he did the TV's remote. "Now, where were we…?"

Before Kumiko could say anything, much less move away, Shin was on top of her again. He liked making her squeak like that, and the indignant noises that came afterwards; however, Shin absolutely loved when Kumiko finally stopped resisting and gave in with a breathy moan.

Afterwards, as they laid there catching their breath, Kumiko said: "Do you really think I'd look good in…?"

"Did you ever give back Noda's sister's school uniform?" Shin asked in response. When he didn't get an immediate answer back, he glanced at her. The way she was biting her bottom lip and resolutely not looking at him—it was answer enough. If Shin's smile before was sensual, then the smile he gave Kumiko now was practically filthy.

"Oh, Kumiko," Shin breathe throatily. "Were you thinking about my birthday?"

Kumiko hesitated and then smirked, surprising Shin; she reached for him this time. "I am now."

Shin went down laughing.

END


End file.
